Franco and Elizabeth Baldwin
Port Charles, New York | parents = Scott Baldwin Heather Webber (Franco's parents) Betsy Frank (Franco's illegal adoptive mother) Jeff and Carolyn Webber (Elizabeth's parents) | siblings = Steve Webber Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Serena Baldwin Christina Baldwin (adoptive) Drew Cain (illegal adoptive) (Franco's siblings) Steve Webber Sarah Webber Hayden Barnes (Elizabeth's siblings) | children = Cameron Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2004) Jake Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2007) Aiden Spencer (Elizabeth's son; born 2010) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }}Franco Baldwin and Nurse Elizabeth Webber are fictional characters and a popular couple from the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting and music Franco has been portrayed by actor Roger Howarth since May 13, 2013. The role was originated by James Franco (2009-12). Roger was first cast as Kent Winslow on the ABC soap opera Loving in 1992, but the role was short-lived. Later that year, he was cast in what was intended to be another short-lived role, Todd Manning, on ABC's One Life to Live. Roger is best known for his portrayal of Todd, which he played on and off from 1992 until 2003, when he left and moved to CBS' soap opera As the World Turns to play Paul Ryan. In 1994, Roger won a Daytime Emmy Award in the Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series category for her portrayal of Todd. Roger returned to OLTL and to the role of Todd in May of 2011, and remained with the show until it's finale in January of 2012. During that time, he also played the role of Todd's identical twin brother, Victor Lord, Jr., in two episodes during flashbacks. Howarth transferred his OLTL role to GH along with fellow OLTL actors Kristen Alderson and Michael Easton and was put on contract with General Hospital in 2012. He left GH on the mandated break with last airing on March 20, 2013 as Todd Manning and used the time to tape scenes for OLTL. He returned to GH to tape his new scenes as his new character, the recast of sinister Franco with a first air date of May 13th and character's identity being confirmed on May 29, 2013. Actress Rebecca Herbst originally auditioned for the role of Sarah Webber. Although she did not get the part, General Hospital created the role of Sarah's sister, Elizabeth for Herbst to play, and she debuted on August 1, 1997. In 1999, the role earned Herbst the Soap Opera Digest Award for Outstanding Younger Lead Actress, as well as an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Younger Actress in 1999 and a nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actress in 2007. The song for Franco and Elizabeth was an ABC original called Perfume Smoke, performed by Axel Mansoor. In an interview, Herbst said that "Friz is the first relationship that Elizabeth has actually made the decision, like a logical, adult decision, to be with a man. She has chosen to be with Franco and she has no mixed emotions". Also she claims that "I couldn't be more pleased with the way that Jean and Shelly write this couple. Elizabeth has finally figured out who she is and what she wants out of life; her boys are first and now she's found a man who wants to put her boys first and it just works." Background Franco is the son of attorney, Scott Baldwin and super villain, Heather Webber and the illegal adoptive son of Betsy Frank. He is also the grandson of one of the shows original characters, the late, Lee Baldwin and a member of the Baldwin family. Elizabeth is the daughter of Dr. Jeff Webber and his wife, Carolynhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. Webber. She is also the granddaughter of one of the shows original characters, the late, Dr. Steve Hardy and a member of the Webber family. Franco and Elizabeth had a tumultuous beginning -- as Franco did with most people in town, but after it was revealed that Franco's former crimes and misdeeds were the results of a tumor affecting his actions and ability to make decisions, Elizabeth became open to learning more about who Franco is as a person now. In late 2015, after her broken off engagement with Drew (then believed to be Jason), Franco began to show some sympathy towards her knowing what it feels like to be alone and decided to help her move on from "Jason" so she can be her own self again; taking her to the nutcracker charity ball to help her forget about her pain by having fun. She was hesitant to embrace his sympathy because of his horrendous crimes in the past mainly of when he kidnapped her newborn baby Aiden back in 2010. In early 2016, her interest in him began after Franco offered to treat her son Jake's PTSD with art therapy. Franco and Jake grew close and Franco and Elizabeth became friends, spending more time together and getting to know each other more and more. While dealing with some problems in his relationship with his girl friend Nina Reeves, because of his insistance in not wanting a child, in June 22, 2016, Franco and Elizabeth shared their first kiss. Soon afterwards, Nina and Franco broke up after realizing he is beginning to fall for Elizabeth and spending more time with her and her son Jake. Overtime, Franco and Elizabeth begin to fall in love with each other. During their first date in August 1, Franco showed her his painting of her and she was mesmerised by him, and felt enormously flattered that she was his inspiration. She felt something special between them, something she confessed to Dr. Monroe the day after. They learned that they both share a love for art and painting. At first, Elizabeth was worried of getting involved with him given his past and how unrealistic it is for them to have a relationship. But soon, in August, Jake helped her realise how happy he makes her, and in August 24, she decided to give their relationship a chance. Oddly enough, Franco's mother Heather approves of their relationship, most likely because Elizabeth is the daughter of her old love, Dr. Jeff. In late December, Franco was placed as a suspect in the murder of Elizabeth's rapist Tom Baker. Despite all the evidence pointing at him, Elizabeth continued to believe in him and she soon learned through her own investigation that Tom's brother Seth was the real killer. In February 2017, Franco saved her from Seth, when he was about to murder her to cover his tracks. In February 3, during his recovery, Franco and Elizabeth confessed their love for each other, and they finally gave into passion and made love for the first time. Franco continued to help Jake when he started to remember his time on Cassadine island and he comforted Elizabeth after she saved her son from Helena's influence. In August 2017, when he came back from his trip from New York, Franco moved in with Elizabeth and her boys. In March 2018, Elizabeth began helping Franco recover after learning he was molested as a child, sharing with him about how she slowly recovered from being raped and how she will stick by him no matter what. Franco started off bonding with Jake, but he now has a good relationship with all three of Elizabeth's sons and they live together as a family, often taking outings and celebrating holidays together. Franco and Elizabeth got engaged on December 4, 2017, after Elizabeth proposed to Franco at General Hospital. On December 7, Franco plans a re-proposal to make the moment more romantic. This time he proposes to Elizabeth in his art studio and presents her with a ring and she passionately says "yes." Their wedding is set on November 2018, after their wedding in March failed. The couple have been to three Nurses' Ball's together, 2016, 2017 and 2018. Storylines |-|2010-13= Franco and Elizabeth did not have a good relationship or interact much at all when they first crossed paths. In fact, they first came into each other's lives after a deranged Franco kidnapped her newborn son, Aiden Spencer and gave him to his adoptive mother, Betsy Frank, who had always wanted another child. Aiden was eventually rescued by his father, Lucky Spencer and Franco left town to avoid arrest. When Franco returned to town in 2013, he revealed himself to Elizabeth, Carly Corinthos, Sonny Corinthos, Michael Corinthos, AJ Quartermaine, Sam Morgan, Maxie Jones, and Damian Spinelli in an elaborate party, claiming that he wanted to make amends for his past crimes. No one believes him at first, but eventually it's revealed that his former crimes were the results of a tumor that affected his actions and ability to make decisions. After the revelation, Franco and Elizabeth go their separate ways until circumstances bring them back into each other's lives. |-|2015-16= In December 2015, Elizabeth was reeling from the fallout of keeping Jason's identity a secret from his loved ones. Once it was revealed that she knew Jason was alive and didn't tell anyone to keep him to herself, many in town called her out for her actions. In her frustration, she trashed Franco's art therapy room. Franco stops hers and offers her some advice on how to deal with being the "town pariah." He took her to the nutcracker charity ball to help her forget about her pain by having fun. Franco continued to offer her advice, sometimes unwarranted, but overtime she softened toward him. Franco and Elizabeth became friends and soon she found that she began depending on him. Franco supported Elizabeth when Jake began to suffer from PTSD after his kidnapping by Helena Cassadine. Franco offered to treat Jake with art therapy and to their surprise, the treatment worked and Jake began to improve. Jake also bonded with Franco and began to depend on him. Jake's father, Jason, had reservations with Franco treating Jake, due to Franco's sordid past. But Elizabeth continually defended Franco, asserting that his crimes were the result of the tumor that was removed and he is now a changed man. Despite Jason's concerns, Elizabeth allowed Franco to continue treating Jake, who continued to show improvement. Franco and Elizabeth attended their first function together when he escorted her to the 2016 Nurses' Ball. They had their official first date at The Floating Rib in July 2016. After some back and forth and uncertainty, Elizabeth and Franco solidify their relationship and commit to each other in August. In September, Franco was instrumental in discovering that Elizabeth and her then-nemesis Hayden Barnes are paternal half-sisters. He revealed the truth to Liz and Hayden and after a rocky beginning, they were able to form a good relationship as sisters. The revelation came about when Elizabeth needed a blood transfusion after suffering from a ruptured spleen and Franco brought in Hayden to save Elizabeth's life. Franco never left Elizabeth's side the entire time she was in the hospital. Elizabeth and Franco continued to bond and grow closer to one another. When Tom Baker, the man who raped Elizabeth as a teen, is released from prison. Franco is desperate to keep him away from her. Despite her fear of Tom, Elizabeth asks Franco to stay away from him for her sake. However, after Tom is found dead, and Franco is accused of murdering him, he and Elizabeth worked together to prove his innocence and succeed in getting Franco exonerated. With the latest obstacle behind them, they are free to re-focus on their relationship. |-|2017-18= Elizabeth and Franco said "I love you" to each other and made love for the first time in February 2017. Franco and Elizabeth got engaged on December 4. In March, on the day of their wedding, Franco went to confront Jim Harvey his mother's ex-boyfriend on why Drew was sent away during their childhood while Elizabeth waited for him in church, and during their confrontation an earthquake hits Port Charles. In March 13, after learning he's been lying to her for months about his past with Drew, Elizabeth breaks up with Franco. However, after surviving Harvey's murder attempt, they began mending their relationship. In April 9, it was revealed that Franco was molested numerous times by Jim Harvey when he was three and that he saved Drew from suffering the same fate when he pushed him down the flight of stairs. After saving Elizabeth and Jake from Jim, Franco kidnapped him and held him at gunpoint, confronting him for his crimes. However, Jim broke free of his restraints and disarmed Franco, whom he nearly strangled him to death, but Drew shot him dead from behind. When the police arrived, Drew covers for Franco on his kidnapping of Harvey. Elizabeth takes him to GH, where he confesses to her on what Harvey did to him. To get closure, they decided it'd be best if he contacts Harvey's other victims who suffered like he did, for it would give them peace knowing Harvey is dead. In June, Franco and Elizabeth set their wedding date in November. Franco asked Drew to be his best man to which he gladly accepted, as they finally rekindled their friendship for the first time since they were toddlers, much to Elizabeth's joy. Proposal videos Franco and Elizabeth got engaged on December 4, 2017, after Elizabeth proposed to Franco at General Hospital. On December 7, Franco plans a re-proposal to make the moment more romantic. This time he proposes to Elizabeth in his art studio and presents her with a ring. Friz6.png Friz7.png Friz8.png Friz9.png Friz10.png 47BCFAED-68C1-422A-93BD-EFFE0B3B6CB1.gif|Friz Art Room Encounter Tumblr_nzgrgg3Gft1qhi5j4o1_500.png Tumblr_nzgraezsl91qhi5j4o1_500.png Tumblr_nzj7jqbWDP1qhi5j4o6_r1_250.gif|Friz's 1st Nut Cracker Ball Tumblr_o29iond31O1qhi5j4o2_250.gif|Friz comfort after Jake's accident Tumblr_o2o31lETxg1qhi5j4o1_250.gif|Surprisingly supportive Tumblr_o2o31lETxg1qhi5j4o3_250.gif Tumblr_o2o31lETxg1qhi5j4o2_250.gif Tumblr_o2o31lETxg1qhi5j4o4_250.gif Ezgif-4-9eed7d8834.gif|Friz Swept Off Ezgif-4-c14f3cf6a4.gif 4F60D6B7-6B20-45D8-8C66-696BBF6AC2E8.jpeg|Friz first kiss tumblr_ob9gdq9Y1K1qhi5j4o2_250.gif|"I painted you" Tumblr ob9gdq9Y1K1qhi5j4o4 r1 250.gif|"Franco. It's beautiful." Tumblr_ob9kdvzq6Q1qhi5j4o2_500.png|Franco's first paining of Elizabeth Tumblr_ob9gdq9Y1K1qhi5j4o6_r1_250.gif ezgif-4-d62cf9f364.gif|"I get to paint you." Co1D8ZhUEAE6yeV.png CpYGCCtUMAE_7vN.png Tumblr_ocfdgor7uW1qhi5j4o1_250.gif Tumblr_ocfdgor7uW1qhi5j4o2_250.gif CqO4-BbVIAAyw7R.png Friz_promo.jpg FrizzieNB17.png FrizJakeNB17.png Frizzle1.jpg Tumblr_oc2sh6Ga441qhi5j4o1_250.gif Friz_kiss.jpg FrizzyVday.png Frizmakelove.png Frizbed.jpg Friz_cuddle.jpg Friz-jake.jpg Friz_home.jpg Friz_bedside.jpg JakeLizFranco1.png Friz_smile.jpg Friz_close.jpg Friz_kiss-2.jpg Liz_kiss_franco.jpg FrizboysThankgiving17.png DP_em-TXcAEhEmA.jpg DMlQr6gU8AAGt96.jpg DPLxhk9WsAAFyl1.jpg GH-Spoilers-liz-franco.jpg IMG_0205.jpg|Elizabeth accepts Franco's proposal IMG_0238.jpg IMG_0239.jpg IMG_0291.jpg IMG_0292.jpg|Elizabeth watches Franco play video games IMG_0293.jpg IMG_0294.jpg IMG_0295.jpg IMG_0296.jpg IMG_0297.jpg IMG_0298.jpg IMG_0299.jpg IMG_0300.jpg IMG_0301.jpg IMG_0302.jpg IMG_0303.jpg IMG_0328.jpg|Franco and Elizabeth make love for the first time IMG_0329.jpg IMG_0330.jpg IMG_7125.jpg IMG_7126.jpg IMG_7127.jpg IMG_7128.jpg IMG_7129.jpg|"It's a you thing." IMG_7130.jpg IMG_7131.jpg IMG_7132.jpg IMG_7138.jpg IMG_7139.jpg IMG_7140.jpg IMG_7258.jpg IMG_7503.jpg IMG_7519.jpg IMG_7774.jpg IMG_7775.jpg IMG_9060.jpg IMG_9073.jpg IMG_9074.jpg IMG_9115.jpg IMG_9116.jpg IMG_9122.jpg IMG_9125.jpg IMG_9164.jpg IMG_9128.jpg IMG_9430.jpg IMG_9443.jpg IMG_9444.jpg IMG_9480.jpg IMG_9481.jpg IMG_9482.jpg IMG_9483.jpg IMG_9487.jpg IMG_9489.jpg IMG_9490.jpg IMG_9497.jpg IMG_9498.jpg IMG_9499.jpg IMG_9500.jpg IMG_9501.jpg IMG_9502.jpg IMG_9503.jpg IMG_9504.jpg IMG_9505.jpg IMG_9506.jpg IMG_9507.jpg IMG_9688.jpg IMG_9898.jpg B5ABB688-7D2C-450F-A21C-557ADD1C94D1.jpeg 427B6AEC-690B-438B-97B3-02EE3A1D7F0C.jpeg F7430639-FC0A-4FC7-8A92-8EA59027697E.jpeg 26C8A95D-DB6F-404D-81CC-666838CF1370.jpeg|Franco and Elizabeth celebrating setting their wedding date FrizPeace.gif FrizPrc.gif|''"It means that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And I can't wait to be your wife."'' FrizLuckiest.gif|''"Who's luckier than us?"'' -Liz DXoV1ATVoAA8zzs.jpg|Friz reunite at church after the earthquake DXoV26yU8AAFqzH.jpg|Friz Church Kiss 1Sd8rc.gif DXthTE_VoAIC0xg.jpg|Franco and Elizabeth making love in GH's shower DadCs6wU8AAEQHs.jpg|Elizabeth comforting Franco after learning he was molested DaiBfVCVQAEgfwt.jpg DaiBfVBVMAAL72B.jpg DaiC3QXU0AAKgJV.jpg|Friz's pinky promise DahmvZ7VQAAWZ5c.jpg|Franco and Elizabeth ready to go home 4FB02E43-D455-41CE-B478-226805C470CF.jpeg|Elizabeth comforts Franco when he wakes up from a nightmare B83EFB74-C089-4E66-A2CD-6CFFE71D7609.jpeg 61E12993-4071-4BE2-AF5D-D98AB520CF3E.jpeg|Friz Bed Kiss 770F0007-1679-4C62-89A0-13022DC66A63.jpeg Tumblr p8ue1cpFYS1qhi5j4o1 1280.png|Franco and Elizabeth at Nurses Ball (2018) tumblr_p8ue1cpFYS1qhi5j4o2_1280.png 5ACA829A-AF97-4FE5-878B-9D431201CA46.jpeg|Friz's Nurses Ball Entrance 3A51A6B1-20AB-49D1-B27E-31793C71F042.jpeg|Franco introduces Elizabeth to Port Charles and the Nurses Ball 31181C49-8781-472A-802C-3D1191B5F135.jpeg|Friz interviewed at the ball A76E21C4-7B3C-447C-A086-A3BCB0E4969E.jpeg FACFD4B2-2BFA-41AB-8C61-F2FB868839FA.jpeg E929286C-E6BC-47E4-9F2F-BC837743DA5B.jpeg|Friz photoshoot 21E9B88B-B75A-44B6-B65C-B5DAADDFB332.jpeg 0964473D-B085-4E53-AA9F-4954C7BC37E7.jpeg 32BE1B76-2D35-4838-9138-17170444D2A1.jpeg|Friz’s July 4th Kiss References Category:Articles needing more information Category:Baldwin family Category:General Hospital couples Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters